Street Smarts
by TheDeadlyChaser
Summary: "'You know I have my reasons for doing that. I don't need book smarts, I'll be better off with street smarts in this fucking town.' Sure, book smarts were nice to have, but they're not going to help you much when a group of a dozen cogs are trailing your tail feathers with an intent to kill." K for slight cursing. One-shot. May possibly continue. Bubbles/Pond. R/R.


**_Author's Note:_**

**_Oh hey look, it's me... Long time no see... Ha, ha, ha... /nervous chuckle_**

**_I wasn't able to sleep so I wrote this little Bubbles X Pond fic thingy. Yeah it's short I'm sorry. Most of you have probably heard of Toontown's closing and... Well... I cried. Hard. And all that crying gave me writing inspiration, so, yeah._**

**_Most old timey fans of mine will notice there's a lot of new things going on with these characters so durr hurr have fun._**

**_inb4 someone comments about Bubbles and Pond being related._**

**_They USED to be siblings, now they're not. Now Pond's the guy next door and Bubbles's bestie pff_**

**_P.S. this takes place shortly before Puppeteer, a story that will come before Corrupted._**

**_okay I'll shut up now._**

* * *

"Am I really that impossible?"

A muffled, slightly aggravated grunt emitted from the azure duck beside me. His neon green eyes fixated themselves on me, irritated.

"Yes. You do this everyday, Bubs." He shifted his body to stretch his arms and neck.

"You know I'm stupid. I can't do anything right, don't you know?" My heavy Swedish accent sweetened my equally frustrated voice, sadly.

His eyes returned to mine, this time quizzically; but still annoyed. "You're not stupid."

"The straight D's and C's I've gotten since fifth grade beg to differ, Pond."

"You don't even bother to try. Fifth grade's also when you started ditching school."

I frowned. I've had a nasty habit of skipping school at least once a week since I was ten, maybe eleven years old due to the fact of absolutely hating it. Sure, I had friends and siblings there but that never stopped the slew of insults and shovings from the class sluts.

"You know I have my reasons for doing that. I don't need book smarts, I'll be better off with street smarts in this fucking town."

Sure, book smarts were nice to have, but they're not going to help you much when a group of a dozen cogs are trailing your tail feathers with an intent to kill.

"You still need them, though. . ." The boy's voice trailed off into an indifferent sigh. He knew I wasn't one to argue, nor was I one to subject to being put down. Stubborn, I was, both a blessing and a curse.

"C'mon, Pond. One homework assignment wasn't gonna help my grades anyway. Those went down the toilet years ago, y'know." I rose up from the pale greenish blue couch in his living room, folding my arms. "It's not like my parents could ground me any more than they have before."

He sighed again.

". . . Pond."

Those brilliant green eyes looked up at me, full of irritation and a small bit sympathy. I couldn't help but blush softly at him before quickly turning away and picking up my gag pouch.

". . . Fine," he finally spoke again, rising up and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. "But it wouldn't kill ya to get at least one done." I blushed again. This little sexy fucker.

"Yes, yes it would." I retorted back at him, attempting to keep a nonchalant look on my face. "If I end up dying because of you making me do my calculus, you're not invited to my funeral."

"Why not?"

"Because you would've been the cause of my death, silly." I pat his stick-straight hair and gave one of my signature smartass smiles.

"I can't even watch from the bushes?" He tilted his head at me, pulling me even closer to him.

"Nope," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "what a shame, fifteen year old Pond Thunderpop being kicked out of his own best friend and girlfriend's funeral. Tsk tsk."

"You won't be having a funeral for a long while, Bubble Butt." Pond replied with a reassuring pat on my ass.

"If you keep me away from my homework I won't. Other than that, duces."

Rolling his eyes, leaning in for a kiss. "You're so silly."

"Since when wasn't I silly?" I gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. "I would be sooo out of character if I wasn't." I began to play with the small bits of hair at the base of his neck, resulting in a nearly silent purr from him.

"I know that, I'm just making sure you know." He began to softly massage my lower back with his thumbs.

"But I know, don't I? So hush." I pulled away from him- even though I didn't want to- and fixed my red and yellow shirt. "C'mon. It's nice out. We can chill at the dock and shizz." I turned on my heel and trekked for the front door.

Pond groaned and called out in a childlike tone, "so no sexy time? Damn."

"Mno. You got it yesterday, boy." I felt a smirk tugging at the edges of my mouth. "Just get your ass in gear before I leave you behind, mm'kay?"

"Fine, fine."

"Good."


End file.
